Not Royalty
by RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou
Summary: The Swan family is known for great leadership, but what happens when one of the Swan childeren is striped of her title and only live in the palace to keep the secret safe. And what happens when she encounters the Cullen Family? Lines are drawn and families are split. Will the secret stay a secret?
1. The Secret Swan

Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have a sister by the name of Tanya Nichole-Denali Swan. The funny thing is that I have royal blood but my parents Charlie and Renee Swan, the king and queen of Forks stripped me of my title. The excuse that Renee came up with was that I was not fit to be Queen or take the throne. The simple fact of this is that Tanya looks more like my mother who favors her. Tanya may be my sister but she is a complete bitch. Life isn't fair, people would say for me when they are on the outside looking in. But to me this is what I want. I get amazing amounts of freedom. I'm not jealous of Tanya. She has to wear the dresses and make appearances everywhere and hell she has to marry some asshole that doesn't even love her. I can do whatever I want. The people of the kingdom believe that my existence is just a myth and that one Isabella Marie Swan exists. Tanya is the only child to my parents and the only one who can take the throne. There are two rules to my life the rest of my choices are up to me. Avoid Tanya, meaning I can't "damn her" to the lifestyle that I am living. We also can't communicate with any other royal family. Renee and Charlie embarrassed of me, Renee especially. It doesn't matter what I do, I just have to follow the two rules. But these two rules become impossible to follow when Tanya's fiancée entered the palace.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

My world entered a whole new dimension when I have to keep the family secret safe. That secret is writing off my whole existence.


	2. A Day In The Life

**Hey guys. AN at the bottom. **

It's a typical Friday night at the Swan palace. Formal dinner occurring in the main wing of the palace. For me this means being locked up in my room reading a book from the expansive library or leaving until Sunday morning when the guests of my parents leave. Tonight I decided I would vacate the premises for the evening especially because Tanya's fiancée and his family are coming to the dinner. From what I know is that it is him, his parents, younger sister older brother and the fiancée to the older brother. Rumor has it that his sister is supposedly engaged as well to one James Volturi. I feel sorry for that poor girl because of everything that he has done to women and to society in general.

Charlie and Renee had built several walkways high up in the vaulted ceilings for me to get around the palace without interacting with them. I tend to sit up high and watch my family interact with everyone. It is not the best thing having a lonely life and not interacting with anyone outside of the servants. Even though they disowned me I like to look in on my parents to see how they are doing. I still enjoy the feeling of being connected to them even if I cannot physically make contact with them.

Walking barefoot across the walkway in the main entrance I heard a car pull up to the drive. Well a limo to be exact.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I heard Charlie boom to the people exiting the car. I smiled at my dads boisterous greeting. Not wanting to risk exposure I picked up my pace across the walkway to the dining rooms, through them to the kitchens. My goal, find Sue.

Sue helped me as a child to develop into the young woman that I am today. She held me as I cried at night wondering why my parents didn't wish to have me in their lives. She told me that I was not the perrah that I thought I was. My parents were just afraid of the powerful queen that I could become. They wanted to keep me safe from everyone that harmed me. When I was little I would believe the words that were coming out of Sues mouth. But as I grew older I learned exactly why. Renee didn't expect to become pregnant with me. She thought that Tanya was enough. I was a mistake and that is all I could ever be. She hid her pregnancy from the entire kingdom and when I was born she gave me a week with her before she started me on bottles and handed me over to Sue so that she could care for me. When I was little I would expect once a week or so a visit from Charlie just to check up on me and see how I was growing. I thought he was coming to take me back.

That never happened though. An encounter with Tanya put everything in place for me when I was fifteen years old.

_Midnight. I was safe. I could roam the palace with out ever having to break the rules established. I could pretend that I got to live like she did and have parents who loved me. Sometimes I would go sit in Charlies favorite chair and pretend that he was giving me a hug. Wandering the big palace like a lost puppy trying to take it all in is when I bumped into her._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Tanya hissed at me._

"_Walking around. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked her out of genuine curiosity._

"_What I do does not concern you. You are below me. I will be queen and all you will ever be is a mistake. Mom never wanted you! She kept you because it would keep dad happy. She hated you the moment she found out that she was pregnant with you! They NEVER wanted you."_

"_Really now?" I asked._

"_Why do you think you were banished? Hm? They only let you live here so that they could keep the kingdom ignorant. I am the only royal child! You were disowned at your birth! You are nothing more than a commoner and a slut now get the hell out of my sight you rat!" She punctuated her sentence with a punch to my stomach as I scurried off into the shadows from where I entered._

Learning the truth behind ones existence that way is hard. No one should ever have to find out that they were never loved by their parents and that they are locked away to keep the family secret safe. For a year after that I expressed anger to them and what they stood for. In an attempt to rebel against them I was locked inside a prison cell for three months.

Sneaking down the small flight of stairs hidden behind a large pillar I moved to the enterance of the dining room. I still had a bit of time to get in, let Sue know where I would be going for the weekend and get out without making my presence known.

"Sue!" I called when entering the busy kitchens at the other end of the long ornate hall.

"I'm over here honey!" She called from the direction of the massive eight burner stove. Looking over at me with a smile I knew that she would more of a mom then Renee was. She loved me like her own child and she made sure that I knew I was loved. "Whats up with you?" She asked me shocked to see that I was out of my room and away from my small wing of the castle.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be out for the weekend so don't panic. I am just following their orders. I value my life." I told her and we shared a laugh.

"Alright honey, have fun. What car do you plan on taking?"

"I'm going to take the mustang. I'll be on the other side of the tracks, Seth knows that I am coming." I told her with a smile. Seth was her son. When Sue got the job he decided that he wanted to stay where he was from with his dad. He was four at the time. Now Seth is large and loving life at twenty two years old. He is the sweetest person that I have ever met next to his mother. She had explained the situation to him and when I leave for the weekends he gives me a place to stay. His is the family that I never had. I am blessed to have him and Sue in my life.

"Good. Tell my boy that I said hello and that he needs to come see me. Have fun baby. Please text me to let me know what you're doing so I don't panic even more." She asked with a sheepish smile.

"I will momma. I promise. I'm leaving here in a good five minutes or so. I just need to get my stuff, wait for them to be distracted and leave."

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she started to shoo me out of the kitchen. Laughing as she playfully shoved me out of the door I didn't realize that the dining room was already full. Ten pairs of eyes were on me. Seven confused while three were furious. Mumbling an apology I dashed for the door and up the flight of stairs to the walkway. On my way out I heard Renee ask the guests to excuse her for a moment. She had followed me to the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me. Keeping my eyes downcast I did not reply to her question. It was in direct violation of the rules. "You know the rules and you deliberately broke one tonight _Isabella_." She spat my name like it was a disgusting thing. To her I guess that it was.

"I am sorry mam it will not happen again." I muttered eyes still downcast.

"_Look at me!"_ she hissed, when I did she raised her hand and hit me across the face. With one final furious look she marched back into the dining room with the rest of them. Raising my hand to cover the sting I quickly moved to my side of the castle to gather my things and leave. Slipping on my trusted converse I moved down the back stair well into my private garage and into my beat up 1967 mustang.

_Hey, just a heads up avoid Renee, company was there. She's going to be pissed. I'm leaving now and I will let you know when I get there._

After shooting sue that quick message I left for the South side of the kingdom. No one who has a hint of noble blood will cross over the tracks into the ghetto of the kingdom. No one except me. They didn't know that I had royal blood. To everyone down there I was Bella Clearwater, Seth's adopted sister. That's the way I wanted it to stay.

Seth and his friends knew my secret but they were like a family to me more than anything. They made sure that I stayed happy and that I knew I had people who loved me. These guys were my rock. Whenever something bad happened to me they would let me vent or they would continue to teach me self-defense. Starting my battered and bruised mustang we began our slow journey down my private and unpaved drive to the other side.

**Here are my revisions to this piece. The other version of the story seemed to childish for me. This idea was swimming in my head to replace it. It will still have the same plot lines. Let me know what you think. New chapters will be up as soon as I can get them out!**


End file.
